Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-11613594-20140914181327
I would love if you guys would proofread my article maybe? It's about Ebola... I hope someone will take the time to give me their opinion on it <3 Since the end of March there has been an Ebola outbreak in West Africa. Over two thousand people have died as a result of this disease, and it seems as if it will never end. But as countries in Europe and other parts of the world watch as West Africa falls apart, there is also a growing fear of the deadly virus spreading to other parts of the world, primarily Europe. In the United Kingdom and Sweden, Ebola has allegedly been found in some immigrants coming from Nigeria. So with the virus now spreading to the Western World, should you be afraid? Are we in danger? And is it safe to send help to these countries, risking the virus spreading to your country? On August 21st, two American healthcare workers who were working in Sierra Leone were discharged from the hospital where they were being treated for Ebola in Atlanta, Georgia. These two workers were cured from Ebola and are still alive to tell their story. The experimental drug that was used to heal them could also work for the sick in Africa, but this is not for sure, and nobody is willing to take this risk. With the cases and deaths increasing in alarming numbers and the disease now having been reported in five countries people are now starting to wonder if all the aid and money being donated is really helping. There is also a risk of the virus spreading through the doctors from other countries. And while the American doctors were lucky, others might not be so lucky. So the question is if countries should be sending healthcare workers to these regions. An unnamed United Nations spokesperson said in late August that “they could stop the Ebola outbreak in west Africa in 6 to 9 months, but only if a 'massive' global response is implemented.” So, if doctors and healthcare workers from around the world can go to West Africa to help stop the disease, and thus stop the disease from spreading to the rest of the world, why not? It’s worth a try, and if the disease isn’t stopped soon, hiding out in your own country won’t help. Whether you like it or not, we are all on this planet together, and it’s impossible to sit around and watch as one part of the world falls apart. We need to help. In 2011 an earthquake struck Haiti, a country in the Caribbean. In total the world gave over nine billion dollars of humanitarian aid to Haiti. Now while nine billion might not be necessary (at least for now), we can still contribute to stopping the disease from spreading. For example, at your middle school or high school, have a fundraiser or a walkathon to raise some money for Ebola. All donations count, even if you can’t give a lot. It might contribute to saving someone’s life. Helping the people in Ebola affected regions is very important. If Ebola is not stopped the entire world will be affected by it and ignoring the problem won’t fix anything. And, the most important thing, we must help the fellow human. You might not be personally affected by Ebola at the moment, but it could very soon.